Excalibur
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Uma espada...Forjada por um Deus. Profetizada por um Mago. Destinada a um rei. Universo Alternativo SxS, TxE, CxY, WxN e etc .
1. Prólogo

**Excalibur**

**Prólogo**

Profecia: **_Então a espada foi criada e entregue ao seu guardião, o ser que a forjou virou para o homem e disse: Proteges a espada com a sua vida, pois será por ela que seu maior flagelo morrerá, e será por cauda dela que sua vida acabará (...)_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Há muitas e muitas luas atrás um poderoso Deus criou uma arma tão poderosa que teria o poder de destruir todos aqueles que enfrentassem sua lâmina, essa espada foi chamada de Excalibur, e aquele que a possuísse teria de se tornar rei, e é ai que começa nossa estória...**

**- Mestre Clow! Mestre Clow! Os cavaleiros estam vindo! – gritou um jovem de cabelos e olhos meia-noite.**

**- Maldição! Eles não podem encontrar a Excalibur, Eriol! Simplesmente não podem! – responde Clow alterado.**

**- O que vamos fazer, Mestre? Spinel me disse que cercaram todo o castelo.**

**- Nós teremos de esconder essa espada, Eriol. Eu não vejo outra maneira. – saindo da torre principal.**

**Eriol não compreendeu o que seu mestre pretendia fazer, mas optou por segui-lo, Clow Reed era um poderoso feiticeiro que foi encarregado de proteger a espada, até que a profecia sobre a mesma se concretizasse. O rapaz de olhos azuis foi encontrado pelo velho mago quando era apenas um bebê, e desde então se tornou aprendiz do grande mago. Clow seguiu até a biblioteca, onde abriu uma passagem secreta, tão secreta, que nem mesmo Eriol conhecia, os dois desceram as escadarias rapidamente, e quando chegaram no final da mesma pode-se ver um grande altar, então Clow entregou a espada para Eriol e disse:**

**- Esse é o seu destino Eriol, como foi o meu até agora. Proteja Excalibur, encontre o rei para que o mesmo vá para Camelot, e salve as Terras Médias. – disse Clow com as mãos brilhando.**

**- Como Mestre? Camelot existe? Não é apenas uma lenda? Como irei encontrá-lo? – Eriol questionou.**

**- Ele encontrará você, leve-o até Camelot, Eriol. Use suas habilidades e experiência, e que o tempo não lhe detenha! – essa foi a última palavra que Eriol ouviu do velho mago, pois logo depois sentiu seu corpo endurecer, o mesmo foi perdendo os sentidos,e caiu num sono profundo.**

**Clow olhou para seu aprendiz petrificado, o rapaz de olhos azuis estava ao lado de uma grande rocha, onde a grandiosa espada se encontrava fincada, e na pedra estava escrito: Aquele que retirar a espada da pedra cumprirá com a profecia, e a partir daí não será mais o dono de suas escolhas, pois assim determinou o Destino, que o mesmo seja feito o Soberano de toda a Inglaterra e que a história siga seu curso.**

**O velho mago disse algumas palavras e enviou a espada e seu aprendiz para o meio de uma densa floresta, ninguém encontraria a espada, e se encontrasse, seria por que o Destino assim quis. Quando Clow foi virar-se sentiu uma espada transpassa-lo e quando olhou quem era indagou:**

**- Por que Watanuki?**

**- Por que não, velho? – disse um jovem de cabelos negros retirando a espada das entranhas de seu próprio pai.**

**Não se sabe ao certo se o mago morreu pela espada ou pelo desgosto, o que se sabe é que mais uma parte da profecia havia sido cumprida, e as outras não demorariam para se concretizar.**

**Continua...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Essa estória não tem jeito, é minha criação, baseada na estória do Rei Arthur. xD**

**Se vocês gostaram ou odiaram, peço que deixem uma review, por favor. **

**Em breve estarei atualizando essa fic, mas que review ajuda, ahhhhhhhhhh...Isso concerteza. xD**

**Beijos e Feliz Páscoa! **

**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **


	2. O Destino Segue

**Excalibur**

**O Destino segue seu curso**

Profecia: " Então a espada ao seu verdadeiro dono deve ser dada, e pelo novo mago deve ser o jovem treinado, assim fala a profecia, e dessa forma deve ser realizado." (...)

-----

10 anos depois...

Um jovem príncipe montado em seu cavalo passeia pelas sombrias florestas de Shissou, o menino que não dando grande importâncias as palavras de sua irmã mais velha se adentra na mística floresta, que servia como fronteira entre os Reino de Lux e o Reino de Nox.

- Cuidado Shoran...Cuidado...E blá blá blá! As vezes a Nakuru fala demais, você não acha Ignis? - perguntava um rapaz de olhos cor de âmbar para seu cavalo.

- Buruburru...- relinchou o cavalo.

O rapaz apenas riu, a que situação havia chegado. Falar com um cavalo!! O príncipe voltou sua atenção para o caminho e viu uma coisa muito peculiar no meu da densa floresta.

- O que é aquilo? É uma estátua? - perguntou o rapaz.

Aproximando-se da estátua viu que do lado da mesma havia uma imponente espada, o jovem achou aquilo muito estranho, será que a estátua era a guardiã daquela espada? Ele já tinha ouvido falar de uma espada mágica, mas aquilo já fazia tempo, não acreditava que podia ser ela a tão famosa espada, mas mesmo assim decidiu retira-la da pedra, afinal de contas, era uma bela espada...

- Hey moço? Você se importa que eu pegue essa espada pra mim? Hahahahah...Eu acho que não. - disse o príncipe olhando para a espada.

O príncipe não precisou fazer muita força para retirar a espada da pedra, nem parecia que a espada estava fincada na rocha. Todavia quando o mesmo a retirou, algo estranho ocorreu, a espada brilhou, e logo em seguida a estátua ganhou vida.

- Ai minha cabeça! - disse um rapaz de olhos meia noite, colocando a mão na testa.

- Quem é você? - perguntou o rapaz com a espada empunhada.

- Eu sou o Mago Eriol Hiiragizawa, e você príncipe Shoran, herdeiro do trono de Lux foi escolhido. - disse o rapaz sério.

- Escolhido? Pra quê? E como sabe meu nome? - perguntou ainda desconfiado.

- Para usar a Excalibur. - respondeu simplesmente.

- EXCALIBUR? A espada mágica?

- Ela não é somente mágica Shoran, ela é uma espada pré-destinada.

- Hey! Você ainda não me respondeu como sabe meu nome, e como assim pré-destinada? Espada tem destino?

- É claro que tem Shoran, como todos nós, e o seu e o dela estam ligados.

- E se eu não quiser seguir o destino, e se eu não quiser usar essa espada?

- Ora...Para tudo se tem um jeito, a não ser para a morte, e como você é um rapaz de sorte, o seu caso tem solução...- as mãos de Eriol brilharam, Li arregalou os olhos, não sabia o que esperar de um bruxo, todavia ele sabia de uma coisa...Coisa boa que não era!

Enquanto isso no Reino de Nox

- Encontraram a espada meu filho...- disse uma mulher de cabelos negros.

- Como pode saber mãe? - perguntou um rapaz de uns 30 anos.

- Eu posso sentir o poder da Excalibur fluir...Vá buscá-la Watanuki, e dessa vez não falhe.

- Não falharei mãe.

- Ah! Antes que me esqueça, tome cuidado, sinto uma magia diferente no ar, e essa magia concerteza não é da Excalibur...

- Não se preocupe, eles estam sozinhos na Floresta de Shissou, e ninguém conhece aquele região melhor do que eu...Ninguém.

E ao dizer isso o rapaz se retira da presença da mãe, deixando a rainha sombria sozinha em seus pensamentos.

- Watanuki é descuidado como o pai...Devo cuidar para que ele não tenha problemas para roubar a Excalibur, pois é muito poderosa a magia que esta ao redor da espada...Hum, talvez Clow não tenha sido tão descuidado como eu imaginei.

**Continua...**

-----

NO MOMENTO ESTOU DE LUTO, POIS HOJE UMA GRANDE MULHER NOS DEIXA, NAIR BELLO SAI DA VIDA PARA ENTRAR PARA HISTÓRIA, UMA DAS MAIORES HUMORÍSTAS BRASILEIRAS DEIXA SEU POVO, E UM SORRISO SE DESFANECE NO TEMPO...

NAIR VOCÊ FOI MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO POR MUITOS ANOS...E AGORA MAIS DO QUE NUNCA, ESSA HUMLIDE HUMORÍSTA PRESTA SUA HOMENAGEM NESSE MOMENTO. QUE CONTINUE ARRANCANDO GARGALHADAS DAS PESSOAS, MESMO QUE SEJA EM OUTRA VIDA.

**Nair Bello Sousa Francisco** (São Paulo, 28 de abril de 1931 — São Paulo, 17 de abril de 2007)

Significados das palavras em latim utilizadas:

Lux: Luz

Nox: Escuridão

Ignis: Fogo

Raposa do Deserto também é cultura!

**Raposa do Deserto responde:**

**Saky-Li: Sim é na Idade Média Saky. Já esta postado o segundo capitulo, consegui com muita dificuldade, pois não consigo postar meus documentos no fanfiction. Beijos!!!**

**Sango: Obrigada Sango-san. Beijossssssssssssssss!**

**Aggie18: Oie!! Tudo bem? É na época medieval mesmo, obrigada pela sua review, vindo de você tá bão demais! Te mais!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakurasasuke: Já ta aqui, benhê! Tudo de bom pra você e espero que goste!  
**

**Se vocês gostaram ou odiaram, peço que deixem uma review, por favor. **

**Beijos!  
**

**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox **


End file.
